


Menace

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Peter Parker, Bonding, Hurt/confort, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Scenting, pain sharing soulmates, soulbound
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Nada había cambiado y al mismo tiempo todo había cambiado.





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nessa90610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa90610/gifts).

> No es precisamente una continuación de ‘Glitterburn’ ya que tiene sentido si lo leen por si solo, así que se podría decir está, dentro del mismo universo. 
> 
> Gracias Nessa por tu comentario tan bonito, espero de verdad que te guste; aunque me quedó un poco más angst de lo que me había imaginado cuando empecé a escribir ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

28\. Congrats

_ Menace  _

Nada había cambiado y al mismo tiempo todo había cambiado. 

Los pasillos de Stark Industries se abrían paso cada que la conocida pareja de poderosos magnates se adentraba en alguna habitación, eran seguidos de miradas curiosas y algunos valientes que se atrevían a buscar indicios gracias a un olfateo indecente. Nadie lograba discernir que era lo que en realidad sucedía, pero sus narices no les mentían, por mucho que la pareja intentase mantenerse bajo perfil gracias a los conocidos bloqueadores y esencias pasajeras. 

Tony abrió la puerta dejando a Pepper entrar en la sala de juntas y quedaron lejos de las expectativas y especulaciones. 

Pepper quiso reír pero se abstuvo al reconocerla ceja fruncida de su amigo. 

—Qué sucede? —Revisando el reloj de su muñeca, sopesó, tenían todavía algunos minutos antes de iniciar la conferencia telefónica. Tony parecía interactuar con Friday en una conversación silenciosa que en lugar de calmarle, parecía ofuscarse más. 

—Peter ya salió de clases, pero Happy todavía no lo ha visto. —Ahora era tiempo para Pepper de mostrar su confusión; si bien, antes ella sentía un dejo de protección hacia el más joven, ahora que su presencia era perfecta y constante dentro y fuera de la Torre —fuese por trabajo o no—, ella no podía evitar que su cariño fuese en aumento. Peter era entrañable, cariñoso y contrarrestaba el carácter de Tony casi tanto como chocaban en sus parecidos. Ella realmente tenía problemas para reconocer donde iba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Mimetizados a la perfección era tan molesto como adorable. 

Tony se veía más descansado, más alegre; el pesar en sus facciones poco a poco se iba disipando mientras que Peter se dejaba mimar con vergüenza; Tony nunca antes había sido consciente de posibles límites a la hora de mostrar su afecto, Pepper todavía recordaba el extraño animal gigante que todavía desconocía cómo había llegado a la mansión en Malibú. Peter incrédulo no sabía cómo reaccionar al punto de lloriquear silencioso enviando a Tony en un ataque de pánico. 

Ella todavía se divertía al recordar el suceso. 

Pero más allá de los objetos materiales y las miradas cuidadosas y preguntar curiosas que May comenzó a lanzar en su dirección, Peter se regocijaba en momentos tranquilos y acallados. 

Tony le recogía luego de las clases siempre que podía o en su defecto, Happy le esperaba paciente en la entrada de NYU. Peter se había negado a dejar Nueva York luego de reconocer lo que había sucedido. 

Las primeras semanas habían sido un verdadero infierno. 

Tony nunca antes se imaginó lo que significaba el encontrar a su alma gemela, aquella persona que no solo le complementaba, le hacía lleno, completo, además le hacía crecer y descubrir el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente. Tony creyó por mucho tiempo que bajo el peso de su nombre y lo que conllevaba, se vería elusivo de tal posibilidad. 

Luego de aquella sorpresiva e inesperada tarde, él no recordaba demasiado, su mente solo viaja en senderos de sensaciones llena de paz, felicidad y confort. Calma. Peter era su calma. Su habitación se vio en una destrucción de sábanas y plumas viajaban a su alrededor, estando Peter en medio de todo el caos, desnudo con los labios entre abiertos, una fiesta de moretones por su pecho, debajo de sus costillas y hasta por encima de sus muslos. Pero lo que Tony no podía evitar contemplar era la enrojecida y casi curada mordida a nivel de su cuello que le marcaba como suyo y dejaba en claro que nunca nadie más podría ponerle una mano encima. 

Encontró gracias al reflejo del espejo en su baño una mordida similar que le dejaba en las mismas condiciones. Se sentía orgulloso de la marca sobre su piel. 

Peter sollozó confundido al verse solo y el corazón se le aceleró al reconocer a Tony más por su olor que por su propia figura. _Soulmate. _

Dispuesto sobre su cama, Peter le regresaba la mirada ansiosa y aclamaba por él. 

_Alfa. _

Y el constante dejo de ansiedad, cómo un dolor de cabeza que no terminaba de formarse, le hacía pulular alrededor de su Omega, sin poder soportar la distancia. Cruzar el pasillo lejos del penthouse era doloroso y escuchar a Peter quejarse acallado en una respiración confusa, le estrujaba el corazón de maneras que él no creía eran posibles. 

Por ello, bajo la excusa de trabajos, proyectos nuevos y fechas topes dentro de la compañía, Peter permaneció en el penthouse, por semanas enteras. Y más de una vez, Pepper se vio en la necesidad de apartar la mirada ante la burbuja de intimidad que les rodeaba. 

Los gorgoteos de un Peter somnoliento que se abrazaba confianzudo a su alfa y los gemidos descarados que Tony arrancaba de su garganta hasta desaparecer tras las puertas de su habitación. O los sorpresivos ronroneos que Pepper había escuchado y todavía le costaba creer provenían de un honesto y despreocupado Tony que descansaba sobre el regazo del más pequeño y se dejaba consentir. 

Así que, siendo sinceros, el no tener a Peter dentro de su órbita era extraño y curiosamente alarmante. Ahora no sólo era Tony quien estaba preocupado. 

* * *

Peter no creyó que su vida cambiaria demasiado, es decir, sabía que encontrar a su alma gemela era algo importante, más nunca se imaginó el grado de escrutinio que recibiría por tal cosa. Ojos llenos de distintas emociones le seguían por los pasillos y le encrespaba los nervios haciéndole querer correr hasta Tony y nunca más alejarse de su agarre. Gwen le palmeó la espalda y MJ se encogió de hombros sin saber realmente qué decir; ellos era un cuadro intrigante de amistad. 

Una alfa, una beta y un omega. 

Peter no podía evitar escudarse tras Gwen cuando personas desconocidas le llamaban con interés y al mismo tiempo tal cercanía le ardía la piel y su cerebro le hacía entender que algo estaba mal. 

Joven y con el olor indiscutible de un Alfa. 

Peter de escondió luego de su última clase y Gwen se preocupó ante el obvio sentido agridulce de la preocupación del más joven, pero sin tener la más mínima idea de a quien llamar. Peter no le había dicho nada. 

—Gwen. —Susurró detrás de la puerta del cubículo del baño. —Necesito que busquesalguien por mi. —A Peter le temblaban las manos y le costaba enviar un simple mensaje. —MJ sabe quien es. Dile a Happy que estoy aquí. —Gwen corrió en busca de su amiga y se extrañó de encontrarla hablando con un hombre de traje junto a un auto que en definitiva no pertenecía a un estudiante. 

—Happy? —El hombre se enderezó con el rostro obscurecido. 

—Dónde está Peter? 

* * *

Una vez que Tony le tuvo entre brazos sintió como la opresión en su pecho desaparecía paulatina y silencioso preguntaba qué había sucedido. Ahora entendía el creciente malestar que había reinado toda la tarde; no era suyo propio, era de Peter. 

Las chicas que habían acompañado a Peter en su viaje a casa todavía no daban crédito a la escena frente a sus ojos. Es decir, no todos los días veías a la CEO de Stark Industries preocupada preguntar por un simple chico como lo era Peter Parker, ni mucho menos encontrabas a un frustrado Tony Stark cargando en brazos a tal Peter Parker con una familiaridad apabullante. 

_Huh. _

—Que sucedió? —Pepper les sacó de su ensueño y Gwen alejó la vista del par que descansaba sobre el sillón. Tony cubría a Peter casi por completo, camuflados por unmullido cobertor que poco ocultaba lo que en realidad sucedía. Él le estaba marcando. 

Tony Stark estaba marcando con su olor a Peter y aún en su confusión Gwen reconocía lo correcto que se asentaba la esencia en su nariz. 

Peter había estado bajo presión en las últimas semanas. El llegar a clase luego de pasar todo un fin de semana junto a su alfa habían levantado sospechas sobre quién podía ser y por la fiereza con la que Peter le defendía, rumores comenzaron a circular; no a que ellas le importase. Gwen conocía a Peter por varios semestres ya y MJ desde haber salido de la escuela así que las especulaciones sobre una posible sobre vida de Parker era simplemente idiota, pero el peso social podía volverse contraproducente cuando tus propios profesores se mostraban reacios ante la presencia del más joven, solo por portar un fragancia diferente. 

_Quién diría que todavía se encontrarían ese tipo de prejuicios? _

Tony endureció la quijada y Peter pronto besó su mejilla buscando calmarle. 

El pequeño sonrió lento y complacido de finalmente descansar en los brazos de su alfa como tanto había deseado en el día y Tony le regresó el gesto luego de besar su nariz arrancándole así una burbujeante risita. 

Y si a la mañana siguiente Peter regresó a los pasillos de la universidad portando orgulloso la marca, ya curada, que le identificaba como el Omega de Tony Stark, bien, nunca más nadie volvería a dudar de a quien le pertenecía. 

Además le divertía las caras asustadas de los jovencitos que orbitaban alrededor de Tony y que él se encargaba de desaparecer con un gruñido posesivo. 

_ **Menace ** _


End file.
